


Impossible

by HeavidirtiJoshDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2 fics in 2 days look at me, Anyways, Bottom Tyler, Don't worry, F/M, Hot highschool boys, I love her, Jenna is a bitch in this sorry, M/M, Maybe I have a water kink, Sorry Jenna, THOUGHT OF THIS WHILE TAKING A BATH WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND WATER, Top Josh, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavidirtiJoshDun/pseuds/HeavidirtiJoshDun
Summary: In which Josh is pissed that Tyler decides to date a girl, but is more pissed when he finds out he broke up with said girl because he has a crush on a boy





	Impossible

Usually, Josh could care less if one of his friends started dating someone. The thing is, Tyler Joseph isn't just 'one of his friends' Tyler was literally the love and sunshine of Josh's life. 

Tyler didn't know that, but Josh was supposed to tell him soon. He was going to tell him the second they graduated (which was only a week away) and here's Tyler telling Josh he just got a new girlfriend. 

Jenna Black. Josh's most hated girl in all school, not only because she has Tyler but because she was snobby and hated gay people. Josh just congratulated him and smiled for his friend, he never wanted to hurt Tyler.

Josh thought the girl was bad, but it turns out that after their little date Tyler realized just how much she hated gay people. Josh was the first one he told. It was simple, and short, but all he told Josh was, "I have a crush on a boy and not only does she hate gay people, but she's really rude and I just didn't see it happening"

Josh's heart sank.

Tyler had a crush on a boy. A boy that wasn't him, remind you. Again, Josh simply nodded and congratulated him. 

Josh went home that night and went straight to his room without making any contact with his family. He was stupid for crying, and he knows he was, but he's been dropping so many hints to Tyler that he likes him and Tyler will just never know.

Tyler will never love him.

-next day- 

Josh had stayed up a pretty decent amount of time last night and just cried. When he finally went to sleep he only got 1 hour of it.

He woke up and looked like hell. He literally looked like someone had just slapped him 100 times across the face.

He walked to school and was met with Tyler at the gate. "Joshie!!" Tyler screeched and ran towards him. He hugged Josh, but Josh didn't hug in return. He just looked ahead, sad, alone.

"Joshie?" Tyler said, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. "Huh- oh hey." He said flatly.

Tyler was a little pulled back by this. You see, Tyler's little crush wasn't just anyone. It was Josh. He was planning on telling him soon, but Jenna asked him out. He obviously felt guilty and couldn't do it. Did Josh not like him anymore?

Tyler awkwardly looked forward and his eyes started welling up with crocodile tears. "C-can I show you something Josh?" He said after awhile. "Yea, sure"

Tyler walked Josh to the back of the school and into the forest. "This is my favorite place to go" he said lowly and looked over to Josh. "I like it because it's beautiful." He whispered. "Like him..."

Josh felt his cheeks flush. "yea, Ty." He still couldn't get the image of who this jerk must be that Tyler likes. "So, what does he look like?" Josh finally said into the empty space.

"Well you see..." Tyler started, this was his chance, now or never. "He has beautiful brown eyes, gosh they are so pretty. His hair is a dashing yellow, like the sun. Most of all though, his voice... his voice is pretty and it makes me melt." He finished. He looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes and what brand they were.

Josh listened intently, not realizing what Tyler had said. "I have a crush on a boy also, he's beautiful too. He has fluffy brown hair and his voice is- wait- yellow..." Josh finally realized.

No one else in school has yellow hair.

Josh's mouth kind of dropped open and just hung. Tyler stood awkwardly. "Maybe I should go- sorry J-" 

Josh stopped Tyler by picking him up by the waist and spinning him around. Tyler giggled and laughed, but when Josh stopped they just looked at each other for a minute. Josh thought Tyler looked like the most beautiful human on this planet, and Tyler thought Josh looked like a sex god.

Josh leaned in and closed his eyes, slowly kissing Tyler. They thought skipping school would be okay for today. 

Instead of walking back to Josh's house, they went to the local Starbucks and ordered drinks. They sat together for awhile and just enjoyed each others company.

"I've had a crush on you for like, ever" Josh says. Tyler feels his cheeks burn up. "I've had a crush on you since I first saw you." And Josh locks eyes with Tyler while he awkwardly leans over and places a kiss behind his ear.

Josh and Tyler walk back to Josh's house after and go up to his room. They sit for awhile and just adore each other.

Tyler comes to sit in Josh's lap and they start making out- full on. 

"Mmm, Josh" Tyler lowly moaned into Josh's mouth. Josh looked at Tyler and groaned lowly. He knew it was probably a bad idea- having sex with his not-even-boyfriend while his parents and siblings weren't home, but he did it anyway.

Tyler yelled Josh's name as Josh came inside of him. Josh helped Tyler through his orgasm by jacking him off to match his thrusts. They stopped and just laid there for a long time. 

"We should get cleaned up." Josh said into the empty space. "Yea, yea" Tyler said back.

After cleaning up Josh looked over at Tyler, who laid there with his eyes closed and looking ever so beautiful. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Josh blurted out, "of course, stupid."

They laid tangled up in each other, enjoying being a couple after having crushes on each other for so long.

"I love you so much, baby boy." Josh huffed and kissed Tyler's neck as he lay snuggled up in a spooning position. "I love you more."

"Impossible." And they both share giggles as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also pretty trash.
> 
> I'm gonna post another fanfic later but it's actually a multiple chapter type thing! It'll probably not have much angst (sorry I'm bad and I hate making them sad :( ) but I swear it'll be good (or okay at least) I'm not a great author. I play instruments and I draw but this is the first time I've been brave enough to write something and post it. I really hope you guys enjoy, and please be honest even if it's harsh!!


End file.
